Memórias
by Natsumi-Kaah
Summary: Bem, esta é uma oneshot que fiz baseada na capa do volume 38 do mangá de Naruto. a escrevi para participar do concurso do Naruto project. Ela trata da volta de Uchiha Sasuke à vila de Konoha e de como as lembranças de sua vida ainda o atormentam.


Memórias

''_Eu prefiro não usar a palavra sonho, mas eu tenho uma ambição..."_

Tudo é tão frio e doloroso e há aquele sentimento de culpa que não o deixava em paz.

O branco da neve que caia agora sobre as árvores e o chão parecia deixar tudo ainda mais melancólico. Ao som de suas próprias palavras apenas, um shinobi caminhava apoiando-se em sua katana. O caminho coberto pelo branco era corrompido por pequenas manchas rubras: restos úmidos de seu sangue não contido pelas feridas ainda não cicatrizadas de sua última batalha.

A passos lentos ele caminhava, usando apenas uma calça negra e as sandálias ninja, a parte de cima do quimono estava totalmente rasgada e caía sobre um dos e queimaduras leves estavam espalhadas pelo corpo dele, molhado pela chuva e pela neve, o frio o arrebatando aos poucos; o cabelo negro e úmido caia um pouco sobre a face e por mais que ele afastasse a franja dos olhos, ela teimava em repousar sobre seu rosto.

Ele seguia o mesmo caminho que usara há três anos para deixar tudo para trás: sua vila, as amizades, e o em troca de sua vingança. E agora caminhava sozinho, como ele sempre achou que estivesse, com a culpa da morte de seu irmão nas costas, com as lembranças do passado lhe corroendo aos poucos.

- Como pude ser tão idiota? –ele perguntava a si mesmo não obtendo resposta alguma-

Lembrava-se da batalha com irmão, de como ela havia treinado todos esses malditos anos para derrotá-lo em nome de uma vingança errônea, de um ódio falso. Descobriu que tudo pelo que ele viveu era uma mentira, que Itachi nunca fora um assassino frio e calculista, e que na verdade cumprira uma missão ordenada pelos superiores de Konoha.

Konoha...O único lugar em que ele encontrou seus verdadeiros laços era também o lugar de sua desgraça.

Ele sorriu então ironicamente ao relembrar o dia de sua partida. Olhava todas as suas coisas, toda a vila e a fotografia tirada assim que se formou gennin: Seu sensei Kakashi, seu melhor amigo e rival Naruto e no meio deles a garota, Haruno Sakura...A única que o entendia, a única que mesmo depois de tudo que ele disse, depois das ofensas e desilusões quis permanecer ao seu lado a única ,talvez, que ele tenha realmente amado inconscientemente. Ela que lhe declarou todo o seu amor por ele e devotou todo o seu tempo para ele. Lembrou-se que ela não o queria deixar partir, mas que se fosse preciso ela estaria disposta a ir com ele, a auxiliá-lo. Mas ele não podia, não podia deixá-la em perigo mais uma vez, ela teria de ficar.

"_Não vá! Eu sei que não tenho noção de como não é ter parentes nem amigos, mas...Mas se você for, pra mim será como se eu perdesse tudo, como se eu não tivesse ninguém!"_

As lembranças das palavras dela anuviavam a mente dele. Como ela poderia amá-lo mesmo ele sendo tão cruel com ela? Ele não sabia, mas ele estava voltando...Voltando para a vila que um dia o acolheu e o deu laços, voltando para seus amigos, para seu amor. Chegaria ele a tempo?

"_Fique aqui comigo e eu farei seus dias mais felizes, eu prometo! E...E se você não puder ficar me leve com você! Eu farei de tudo para ajudá-lo em sua vingança!"_

- Sakura...

"_Eu te amo tanto! Não me deixe aqui sozinha! Eu amo você mais que tudo!"_

- Talvez eu devesse ter ouvido suas palavras...

Seu antigo time 7...Deixado para trás por seu ódio e ambição. O vento gélido batia contra seu corpo semi-nu arrepiando-o e o fazendo estremecer, o frio era intenso naquele inverno, as extremidades de seu corpo estavam começando a ficar dormentes e ele não sabia se chegaria vivo em Konoha.

Havia abandonado seu outro time, o Taka, para retornar a sua vila. Mais uma vez deixou tudo para trás: Juugo, Suigetsu e Karin. Só que desta vez, ele sabia que isso era realmente a coisa certa a se fazer. Ele havia cumprido sua vingança e também matado Orochimaru...O que mais ele poderia esperar de sua vida? Ela se tornara vazia desde então e apenas Konoha lhe parecia seu verdadeiro lar.

Ele tossiu fortemente e levou a mão à boca, estava com certeza bastante debilitado fisicamente e o sangue que manchara suas mãos agora lhe avivava mais isso na mente. Continuou a caminhar e apesar de lento ele era persistente, já fazia três dias que ele caminhava em direção a vila sem ninguém em seu caminho, pois os que tentaram impedir sua caminhada o reconheciam e recuavam. No final o nome _Uchiha Sasuke _ainda era temido e respeitado, mesmo ele sendo um renegado agora, ainda havia o respeito ou o medo, talvez ambos, das pessoas em relação ao seu amaldiçoado clã.

Mais algumas horas andando e ele já poderia avistar sua antiga vila. Era um desejo profundo dele que chegasse a ver seus amigos novamente. O sol caía alaranjado sobre o céu dando-lhe um aspecto de outono apesar de a neve ainda cair aos poucos e o tempo estar realmente frio. Após longas horas de caminhada incessantes, ele finalmente pode ver: Konoha estava finalmente à sua frente, as luzes da cidade acesas lhe dava uma visão bela e em seu peito o sentimento de saudade se formou rapidamente. Teria Naruto conquistado seu sonho? E Sakura, teria o esquecido? Ele estava ávido por essas respostas e mesmo ferido apressou um pouco mais os passos ainda apoiado em sua Katana.

Ele agora tossia constantemente, seus pulmões ardiam em contato com o ar quando ele respirava, Sasuke sentia que aos poucos a vida dele se esvaia, a vida que ele jogou fora quando saiu de Konoha, a vida desgraçada que levou durante 3 anos em busca da vingança, a vida que ele não sabia mais se queria levar. Andou aos tropeços apoiando-se na espada até que enfim chegou aos portões da vila, a respiração ofegante a dor arrancando sua sanidade. Adentrou a vila devagar mas logo fora barrado pela voz firme de um dos shinobis que guardava a entrada de Konohakagure no Sato.

- Ei, identifique-se meu rapaz! Quem é você e o que quer aqui em Konoha_? _– falou o shinobi ríspido-

Sasuke então virou seu olhar para ele e respondeu.

- Não reconhece mais um Uchiha, meu caro? –falou ele em tom também ríspido –

O shinobi o olhou espantado, ele então o havia reconhecido finalmente.

- S-Sa-Sasuke? –falou com os olhos arregalados e foi até ele-

- Finalmente, estou em c-...

Porém o Uchiha não terminou sua frase e tombou ao chão da vila, quase inconsciente ainda pode ouvir os últimos gritos do ninja ao seu ladoantes de desmaiar.

_- Depressa!! Um médico apresse-se! Avisem ao Hokage que Sasuke está de volta!_

Sasuke acordou desorientado. Quantas horas teria ele ficado desacordado ali? Estava num quarto de hospital, seus ferimentos tratados e usando apenas uma calça branca. Porém em seus pulmões ainda havia algo de errado, tossiu então e novamente o sangue que dessa vez respingou no lençol.

De repente o trinco da porta virou-se e lentamente alguém adentrava o lugar. Usando um vestido branco com um cinto marcando-lhe a cintura, suas sandálias ninja até ao joelhos negras , luvas brancas costumeiras de hospitais e os cabelos róseos, aqueles cabelos lisos e rosados inconfundíveis que pertenciam a apenas uma pessoa: Haruno Sakura.

Ele arregalou seus olhos enquanto ela entrava distraída, ainda não havia visto que ele tinha acordado.

- Sakura... –falou ele calmamente-

Ela então virou-se assustada, seus olhos verdes abriram-se e o encararam perplexa.

- S-Sasuke-kun! –disse ela quase deixando a bandeja com medicamentos em sua mão cair- Eu...vim dar sua medicação.- finalizou aproximando-se dele-

- A quanto tempo estou aqui? –ele indagou-

- Três dias.

Então ela segurou o braço dele e procurando a veia, logo preparou a injeção e lhe aplicou calmamente. Ele não reagiu aos cuidados dela e permaneceu calado e quando ela terminou e retirou as luvas notou o sangue em seus lençóis, novamente assustando-se.

- Sasuke, você ainda está expelindo sangue?! –lhe disse apreensiva-

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e ela fez menção de sair. A aparência dele era pálida e sem vida em cima daquela cama de hospital, ele não sentia mais vontade de viver.

- Sakura, não. –disse ele segurando a mão dela-

- Mas, você precisa ser tratado! –respondeu ríspida-

- Não...eu..Não tem mais jeito pra isso Sakura, logo eu deixarei de viver.

As lágrimas vieram aos olhos dela que permaneceu parada ali. Ele então a puxou num impulso e a abraçou, ato que ela retribuiu carinhosamente deixando as lágrimas caírem. Neste momento ele a soltou olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu sinto muito Sakura por isso tudo, mas não chore mais, não por mim.

Ela apenas o olhou e sorriu brevemente enquanto respondia.

- Fico feliz que tenha voltado Sasuke-kun. –falou e saiu do quarto o deixando-

A noite caiu rápida na vila e o quarto do Uchiha estava levemente claro devido a luz da lua cheia que adentrava o lugar. Ele havia piorado significantemente desde de manhã te a noite, expelindo mais e mais sangue cada vez que tossia. Seus ferimentos estavam curados, porém ele não reagia ao tratamento da possível doença que adquirira, ele parecia não querer viver. Resolveu então deixar aquele hospital, ele definitivamente odiava ser visto como um coitado. Pulou a janela e saiu na madrugada a andar pelas ruas escuras da havia mudado bastante e ele podia ver esculpido na montanha o rosto de um certo loiro que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Então...ele conseguiu! –ele disse sarcástico-

Seu sentido então lhe preveniu de algo, deu um salto desviando-se então de uma kunai que vinha em sua direção.

- Mas o que?!!

Certamente havia alguém na vila que não queria sua volta.

Um shinobi vestido em negro totalmente coberto estava a espreita e logo apareceu em sua frente.

- Então o traidorzinho de merda voltou?! Eu vou acabar com você !

Ele lutava a punho com Sasuke, o Uchiha se desviava com dificuldade, o ar era pouco em seus pulmões debilitados e ele não conseguia acertar o ninja que o atacara. Estavam quase na saída de Konoha, a mesma em que ele deixou a Haruno a algum tempo atrás. Sasuke então deu um salto em direção ao shinobi, porém uma dor o consumiu naquele momento o fazendo perder a concentração, foi a brecha que o outro encontrou e puxando uma katana atravessou o corpo de Sasuke. O mesmo então cambaleou e deu um grito de dor enquanto o shinobi ria satisfeito e se retirava do lugar rapidamente.

.

Ele então encostou-se numa árvore escorregando por ela e caindo ao chão, a espada atravessada em seu corpo e o sangue se esvaindo pela ferida e pelos lábios dele, junto ao sangue um líquido negro se espalhava. Ouviu então passos rápidos,e um grito.

- Sasuke-kun!! –falou –

- Teme!!! –disse a outra-

Naruto e Sakura se aproximavam dele desesperadamente. Ela então se abaixou na frente dele.

- Sasuke!! Meu Deus, quem fez isso?

- Eu...eu não sei, mas..alguém que não queria minha volta. –falou ele com dificuldade-

- Sasuke! –disse Naruto- Você não deveria ter saído do hospital idiota!

- Desculpe senhor Hokage! –falou irônico-

- Isso não é hora pra isso! –disse Sakura já examinando-o-

Repentinamente um dor o consumiu e ele se contorceu soltando um grito.

Levou a mão até o ferimento, seu corpo estava ficando dormente e ele estava começando a perder os sentidos.

- Essa não! Veneno Naruto! A espada estava envenenada! –Sakura concluiu-

Ela concentrava seu chakra na ferida retirando a espada e arrancando mais urros de dor do moreno.

- Sakura, você sabe que tipo de veneno é esse? –indagou Naruto preocupado-

- Eu..Terei de fazer uma biópsia! Não posso falar assim sem dar uma boa olhada nele, mas não temos tempo para isso Naruto!

Ela tentava curar a ferida, mas ao que parece o veneno agia impedindo a cicatrização. Mais um grito e Sasuke estava nos braços da kunoichi tossindo muito e expelindo muito sangue. Naruto se abaixou e lágrimas vieram em seus olhos, ele havia percebido que não tinha mais solução.

- Sasuke...Porque?

- Baka...Um Hokage não deveria chorar... –respondeu ele sorrindo-

- Sasuke-kun... –Sakura falou, ela a essas horas já chorava, as lágrimas caiam insistentes por sua face-

- Sakura...Me responda... –ele tossiu mais uma vez- Você...Ainda me ama?

Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto o olhava totalmente desconsolada.

- Sim...Eu te amo Sasuke!

Ele sorriu.

- Naruto...Eu... –tossiu então e muito sangue veio a sua boca- Estou feliz que tenha conseguido alcançar seu sonho.

- Teme...não...você não pode morrer agora! –disse ele segurando a mão do Uchiha-

- Não há mais jeito Naruto. Eu abandonei vocês há muito tempo e quando percebi que tudo isso tinha sido um erro, foi tarde demais. Eu...não posso mais permanecer com vocês por muito tempo. Cuide... –ele olhou para Sakura de um modo carinhoso como jamais teria feito- Cuide da minha Sakura por mim meu grande e único amigo.

Sakura então chorou e o abraçou fortemente.

- Sasuke-kun!!! Não! –ela falava chorando-

- Sakura...Eu.. –ele estava mole nos braços dela- Eu...nunca esqueci de você todo esse tempo.

- Nem eu Sasuke, nem eu... –ela o olhava triste-

Ele a puxou então com o resto de forças que ainda haviam em seu corpo e a beijou intensamente, ato que ela de inicio não acreditou mais que retribuiu em seguida. Naruto apenas observava atônito tudo aquilo. Separou-se dela e uma lágrima rolou pela sua face.

- Sakura...eu amo você... –ele estava ficando frio e seu coração já batia tão fraco-

Ela arregalou seus olhos e lágrimas rolaram mais uma vez.

- Eu também amo você Sasuke-kun!!

- Teme!! Não morra! –gritou Naruto-

- Não..depende mais da vontade dele Naruto-kun... –falou uma Sakura totalmente acabada-

- Naruto, eu jamais esquecerei do nosso laço, meu amigo, meu parceiro, meu irmão. –falou Sasuke já quase sem forças-

- Sakura...-disse pausadamente-

- Sim? –ela perguntou chorosa-

- Obrigado...-falou e fechou seus olhos sorrindo amolecendo de vez nos braços da Haruno que apertou-o contra o corpo chorando alto e gritando.-

- NÃO!!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!

Aquele fora o fim de tudo, o time 7 estava agora incompleto para sempre. Sasuke havia os deixado para nunca mais voltar. O dia estava amanhecendo quando seu enterro havia sido preparado. Muitas pessoas compareceram, algumas mesmo nem sabiam da volta dele ainda. Mas Sakura e Naruto estavam a frente de todos e ela se apoiava nele chorando. Quando todos saíram ficaram apenas os dois ali em frente ao túmulo de Sasuke.

- Sakura-chan...Não chore mais..Ele, cumpriu sua missão entre nós.

- Sim. –ela falou triste-

- Eu..Eu vou indo Sakura-chan., você vai ficar aqui?

- sim, mais um pouco Naruto, obrigada por tudo.

- De nada Sakura-chan. –e deixou o local-

Ela se ajoelhou em frente à lápide e deixou um arco de flores de cerejeira fazendo uma oração em meio as lágrimas.

Haviam entalhado em sua lápide a seguinte frase:

"Um coração outrora tomado pelo ódio, perdoado pelo amor e traído pela vingança..."

"_Recuperar a honra do meu clã e... Matar certo homem!"_

Após algum tempo ali em frente ao túmulo de Sasuke, Sakura se levantou e uma chuva fina começara a cair lentamente sobre seu corpo e gradativamente ia engrossando.A jovem kunoichi levantou seus olhos para o céu e uma lágrima rolou por sua face se juntando a uma gota de chuva que deslizava sobre a mesma. Ela deu as costas por fim a lápide já banhada pela chuva e se afastou a passos lentos daquele lugar sem vida e triste.

No final de tudo, a única coisa que sobrou de Sasuke e do Clã Uchiha, foram apenas..._Memórias._


End file.
